


All I Wanted Was You

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Junko cheats on Mukuro, Mild Sexual Content, One-Shot, Read Description to know wtf is going on, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: Mukuro swore she could feel the way their eyes burned holes into the back of her head, but she didn’t care. Everything hurt.. And she just wanted it to stop…
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	All I Wanted Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Another song adaption.   
> "All I Wanted' from Paramore. 
> 
> So, in this, Mukuro is madly obsessed with her sister and obviously loves the shit out of her. She see's just them and no one else, she just wants Junko. But Junko obviously wants best of both worlds and fucks Mukuro over by getting well, y'know, fucked lmao. 
> 
> Poor bby Mukuro she needs a hug.

Walking through the halls, Mukuro turned on her heels, aimlessly listening to the conversation occurring beside her. Whilst she walked along a few classmates from her military program, she didn’t quite expect anything to come from it. The only thing she cared for was to reach Junko,  _ wherever she was..  _ Even so, she kept her smile for those beside her, the soldier’s walk slowly coming to slow as she saw the familiar strawberry blonde locks overhead. Her eyes widened as she nearly gasped, her heart beating just a tad bit quicker as she bid her fellow cadets farewell. Boots slapped against the ground, her excitement probably getting the best of her as she rounded the corner to the stairwell, taking nearly two steps at a time if she could. It was like shere adrenaline coursing through her veins as she climbed those steps, her lavender eyes bright and brimming with happiness as she looked ahead. Smelling her perfume on the air, the soldier followed her scent skin to a bloodhound, her steps slowing to the point where no one would be able to hear her.  _ Something seemed off..  _

_ “H..Hah.. M..Mi-Ahh~” _

Widening her eyes, Mukuro rested against the wall that separated her and the corner where the balcony broke off into a larger slab. The noises weren’t from her imagination.. This wasn’t some sick daydream that had occurred one too many times, this..  _ This was a nightmare..  _ With her back pressed against the brick wall, Mukuro let her head rest gently against it, her eyes closing as she honed in on each little sound. She could hear the littlest of things.. From the way the wind slipped through the leaves of the trees, to the small clink of the metal of someone’s backpack,  _ to the lewd noises her twin made.  _ Her stomach seemed to suddenly eat itself alive, the pain she felt unimessurable as Mukuro swallowed hard. A hand went to the soldier’s chest, feeling just how badly her heart wanted to tear itself from its prison. Covering her mouth with the other hand, she knew better than to be caught..  _ This was something she wasn’t meant to see..  _

_ “F..Fuck.. Ha..Ha, y-yes! R-Right there, fuck.. Fuckkkk~” _

The cry sounded and Mukuro found herself sliding down the wall, her head hitting against the wall constantly as he brought her hands to her ears. If she could have yanked them off, she would have.  _ So, this was despair..  _ Mukuro knew plenty of things in this horrendous life. Perhaps it was cruel of her to believe her sister as her’s, but something about raising her through all of this hell..  _ She had called me her’s.. D-Doesn’t that mean sh-she’s mine..?  _ If that were the case, what she heard now echoing throughout her head wouldn’t have been happening. Mukuro couldn’t hold back the cry that left her as she nearly gagged herself with her hand. Biting into the leather gloves she wore, her head shook, smacking against the wall endlessly before she brought herself onto her knees. She didn’t care how she scraped at her jeans as she rose, stumbling back against the wall before she understood the position she was in..  _ This wasn’t meant to be seen by me.. I-I have no right to be mad.. Sh-She’s my sister.. N-Not my l-l..  _ Saying it hurt.. She knew she could never utter such bullshit. From the way they fucked at night, to the way Mukuro cuddled the girl when she cried for their past life.. She loved Junko.. Maybe it wasn’t in an appropriate way, b-but..  _ Junko loves me too.. R-Right..? Then.. _

Mukuro didn’t even realize the sound of footsteps sounding throughout her head before she turned her head, smacking it against the wall once again. Crawling back on the floor, she knew she couldn’t be seen, but it was far too late for her to run and duck under cover. Looking up into cashmere blues, Mukuro saw the way she was still out of breath, how her cheeks were flushed in the sunlight..  _ So.. This is despair, huh..?  _

_ “Mukuro..?” _

Hearing her name seemed to break her from whatever trance she had found herself victim of. Either way, it snapped something in her. Tears were streaming down her face and soon enough she wiped her eyes quickly and didn’t think twice. Her boots slapped against the ground as she ran, no set direction in mind, but she ran. Mukuro swore she could feel the way their eyes burned holes into the back of her head, but she didn’t care. Everything hurt..  _ And she just wanted it to stop… _

**Author's Note:**

> [Not checked for errors]


End file.
